


This can be us

by EternalMoments



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 国设。有关平淡而又勇敢的生活中、无数个瞬间的剪影。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 命运也好、明天也好

“如果世界明天就要毁灭了，你最后会做什么事情？”

我最近一次听到这个话题是在2012年的冬天。阿尔弗雷德据说是给自己提前放了圣诞假，抖掉满肩膀的雪，提着一箱莫尔森，踩过我家门口满是沙砾和冰碴的地毯。他把外套挂进玄关的衣柜里，亮出另一只手拎着的购物袋：今天是玛雅预言的世界末日诶，所以我们来吃薯片吧！

莫尔森和薯片？我接过那熟悉的二十四听啤酒。这还真是不寻常，可能只有世界末日临头才见识得到。

我觉得你家应该会有囤可乐。阿尔弗雷德嘟嘟囔囔地踢掉被化掉的雪浸湿的靴子，一脚穿进一只不一样的拖鞋，在走到厨房的那一刻才发现左脚是驯鹿右脚是姜饼人，大声地砸了下嘴，但仍旧懒得走回玄关换。我的冰箱里确实还有，是上次他来时买得太多剩下的。显然，用不着我指示，阿尔弗雷德总能找到他想要的东西在哪里。

我悄悄把自己脚上的拖鞋换成姜饼人和驯鹿，然后走到客厅，把电视从新闻换到电影点播。我抖了抖刚刚躺上沙发的红白相织的绒毯，身后的脚步声扑上来，阿尔弗雷德从背后抱住我，兴高采烈地说：喂，如果世界真的毁灭了，我们一起去堆雪人吧！

我想了想，“不行。我得把院子里的雪铲了。”

实际上，进入二十世纪末叶，每隔两三年都会有个惊世骇俗的末日预言出现。最惊心动魄的还要数第二个千禧年，不过那尽是些技术上的问题。不像弗朗西斯和亚瑟他们经历的第一个千禧年，当时旧大陆上的所有信徒都诚心实意地认为审判之日会在那天降临。欧洲经历的末日比我和阿尔弗雷德认知到的要多得多，但奇怪的是，有时他们对待这些笑话比阿尔弗雷德还要认真。神秘学和宗教被过于广袤的新大陆稀释了魔力，接着被工业革命扒下沉重的外衣，然后消失不见。我比阿尔弗雷德更加自然而然地接受了这一点。我敢说，每每提到这个话题，我总会是在场的谈话人中最无动于衷的那一个。

思考不知何时到来的终结真的有意义吗？但阿尔弗雷德总知道我心里在想什么。他捏住我的脸，引起熊二郎嗷地叫了一声，他一本正经地，却噘着嘴说：重要的不是这个问题本身，而是回答背后的意义！你看，你真正重视的是什么？

我想了想，“呃……我家门口花坛的萱草和杜鹃还没打理。”

“就这？？？”阿尔弗雷德把我的眼镜拽下来，“马修，你再不认真回答，我要亲你了。”

“你的答案是什么？”我问。

“我不敢相信你居然问这个，”阿尔弗雷德说，“当然是待在你身边啦？这样就算被陨石砸到屋顶上也可以忘记吧。”

“哦，”我说，“不战斗到最后一刻吗，英雄？”

“我想我应该奋战过了吧，我指，如果世界末日还会好心地通知我们它来临的那一刻的话。“阿尔去弗雷德耸耸肩，“英雄会有个好结局。待在喜欢的人身边一起就是最好的结局，不是吗？”

“如果你想把世界末日喝掉的话，我倒是可以在你想要的日子里给你调一杯。”

“不了，如果明天真的就是世界末日，还是让我再喝一口可乐吧。”

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/10/16:  
> 今天思考“人类怎么还没毁灭”时想到的一个问题：可是如果地球真的毁灭了，我还没想要最后该做件什么事情呢。  
> 我的达摩克里斯之剑啊，什么时候将我杀死？


	2. 一桩险些酿成的倒车事故

“马修，你抓着树枝的样子好呆。“

我瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼。不然呢，我对一把叶子掉得只剩三片的树枝还能有什么多余的想法？可惜就算我松手，树枝也打不到阿尔弗雷德的脑门，而只会弹到挡风玻璃上，还是我的车。仿佛为了抗议我的差别对待，又一片发黄的树叶颤悠悠地从干枯的末梢落了下去。我把低垂的树枝别到身后，往后多退了几步，“托你的福，要不是你非要把车往这儿停的话。“

“要不是你的人们把别的地方都停满了。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，脑袋缩回敞开的车窗里边。引擎嘶鸣起来。车身谨慎地往前挪动了一小段距离，保险杠在离我几公分的地方停了下来。阿尔弗雷德隔着挡风玻璃对我抛了个媚眼，我丢了个白眼还给他。他转动方向盘，车前轮跟着拧动满地的落叶，把车身引向另一个可能的出口。

虽说要从原本那个左福特右吉普的狭窄停车位无磕无碰地倒出去很难，但这个阿尔弗雷德企图尝试的转角，有着更加令人悲观的宽度。我实在不认为我的本田思域可以从这边挤出去。但既然阿尔弗雷德非要挑战，我也懒得阻止；这只不过是时间问题，说不定在他调转方向颠来倒去的时候，卡在这段狭窄的停车位两侧的车主就回来了，接着万事大吉。这附近的小径并不值得人们花大把时间去徒步（亲自验证），所以大概率用不着等多久。

出乎我意料的是，我的人们似乎比我自己更热衷于制止阿尔弗雷德的试错行为。正当阿尔弗雷德要成功把车身扭转到九十度垂直的时候，一头灰白色短发、面色绯红、穿着一身运动装的高个子男人从转角绕到车头前，冲阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，“嘿，我觉得你最好还是原路倒出去，这边比那两辆车中间还要窄。”

紧接着他说，“我来指挥你。”

“噢，”阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，望了我一眼。我点了点头。于是他说，“谢了老兄。”

阿尔弗雷德将车身倒正，重新回到停车位的入口，两小时之前他开着我的车朝内堪堪挤进来的地方。高个男人走到车尾，在阿尔弗雷德通过后视镜能看到的地方摆动着上臂，示意向后倒车。

“就这样方向摆正，继续，”他大声说。车身往后挪了五米，停在了车的右后方几乎与吉普贴在了一起的位置，“……往左打，15度，再小一点。”

阿尔弗雷德探出头来看前轮调整的方向。他挂回前进档，将车子往前开了一点，想要把车身摆正。反复进退几次，车身与吉普车的距离还是非常危险。

高个子男人走上前来，把右后视镜折起来，对阿尔弗雷德打了个手势，“熄火挂空挡。过来，我们把车推出去。”

“哇哦，”阿尔弗雷德吹了声口哨，“我喜欢这主意。”

他跳下驾驶座，和男人一左一右撑住车头。我走过去，象征性地帮了个忙；只要有阿尔弗雷德使力，他一个人总是能绰绰有余。无论如何，高个男人并不清楚我们的故事，所以他全神贯注地推着车身。

车非常懂事地缓缓向后退去，安全掠过吉普的身畔，倒出了这个狭小的停车位。

“好了，”男人拍了拍手掌，对阿尔弗雷德说，“下次可别往这种地方停了，伙计。直接停路边就行。”

“我在回停车场的一路上数着路边越停越多的车时参透了这一点。”阿尔弗雷德说。男人大笑起来。

随着阿尔弗雷德坐回驾驶座，男人也朝他漆黑的SUV走回去。一辆山地自行车正停在SUV的车尾等着被收进后备箱。

“他叫什么名字？”我坐进副驾驶，系好安全带后，阿尔弗雷德看向我。

“猜猜看。”

“利亚姆？”

“加拿大最常见男名第一位？认真的？“

“显然我知道他是个加拿大人。“阿尔弗雷德诚实地说，“反正不是美国人。”

“是个你会喜欢的名字。”我说。

“好吧，那么，”阿尔弗雷德踩下油门，熟练地调转方向，朝停车场外开出去。在经过SUV时，男人回身朝我们挥手，阿尔弗雷德回以致意，并大声说，“谢啦，本杰明！周末愉快！”

阿尔弗雷德摇起车窗，上扬的嘴角显得得意极了。男人惊讶的神情告诉了他正确答案：阿尔弗雷德猜对了他的名字。

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/10/18:  
> 改编自今天在trail附近的停车场受到路过的热心朋友的帮助的故事。私设：国拟了解每一个国民。  
> *加没有自主汽车品牌，所以就挑了2019年加销量最高的本田思域作为马修的座驾。  
> *为啥米米猜得这么准: Benjamin Franklin.


	3. 风灾预警

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界的Hero和五大湖周边的省与州的一次临时群聊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 墨墨的州拟 → https://invisiblesleepwalker.lofter.com/post/2ea157_1cad3f4f2

“世界的Hero”邀请“马修·威廉姆斯”，“今日南部有风灾预警”，“请安心居家太阳马戏团线上公放绝赞进行中”，“解放区的天空就和祖国的眼睛一样蓝”，“是NY不是NYC再搞错拉黑”，“已被开除摇摆州籍”，“GO BLUUUUUE”加入群聊。

* “世界的Hero”正在输入中…*

*“世界的Hero”将自己的备注改成“阿尔”*

*“阿尔”将“今日南部有风灾预警”的备注改成“ON”*

*“阿尔”将“请安心居家太阳马戏团线上公放绝赞进行中”的备注改成“QC”*

*“阿尔”将“解放区的天空就和祖国的眼睛一样蓝”的备注改成“PA”*

*“阿尔”将“是NY不是NYC再搞错拉黑”的备注改成“NY”*

*“阿尔”将“已被开除摇摆州籍”的备注改成“OH”*

*“阿尔”将“GO BLUUUUUE”的备注改成“MI”*

阿尔：马蒂！！！

阿尔：你们有没有见到马蒂在哪里！

**[NY退出了群聊]**

ON：在我这儿

ON：您也在，阿尔弗雷德先生。

ON：您不是预定今晚才到皮尔逊机场吗？

阿尔：…谢谢你精彩的废话，ON

阿尔：我订的PS5提前送到了

阿尔：所以提前飞了

阿尔：在多伦多哪里？

ON：……

ON：您有马修先生在多伦多的房子的钥匙？

阿尔：？

**[ON撤回了上一条消息]**

ON：Never mind.

阿尔：所以你感觉得到他在哪个位置吗？

ON：我有义务保护马修先生的隐私权。

ON：虽然可能已经所剩无几。

阿尔：🤯

阿尔：可以，但没必要

阿尔：已经断电快一个小时了

阿尔：马蒂还没回来

阿尔：你这妖风到底怎么回事ON？

PA：为什么我们也被拉进来了阿尔弗？

阿尔：万一

阿尔：马蒂被风吹跑了

ON：虽然马修先生没有您沉，但是我想他是不会被吹跑的。

**[MI对这句话点了“喜欢”]**

**[阿尔把MI移出了群聊]**

阿尔：是不是被困在地铁里了？

QC：很有可能

ON： **[供电异常地图.jpg]**

ON：马修先生在蓝点那个位置。

ON：在抢

ON：在抢修了。

ON：您打我电话也没用的，阿尔弗雷德先生。

阿尔：你打字太慢了

马修：哦

阿尔：马蒂！！！

阿尔：马蒂你到哪儿了

阿尔：我去接你

阿尔：把位置发给我

阿尔：嘿

阿尔：Hello？

阿尔：老天

阿尔：打不通电话

阿尔：ON，你的基建太辣鸡了

PA：你不如先看看你自己。

阿尔：PA你不要胳膊肘往外拐！

ON：您可以不在我家远程办公。

PA：谢谢，已经截图转发给DC。

阿尔：干嘛？？有本事让DC来绑我啊？？？

PA：阿尔弗，DC压根没空理你。

PA：我说真的，你不在，那孩子还轻松一点。

阿尔：……

QC：每当看到美国先生和各个州们的聊天记录时，我发自内心地感到自己确确实实是加拿大的一员。

ON：你可少说两句吧。

马修：天呐

阿尔：马蒂！！！

马修：这风太可怕了

阿尔：你在哪儿？？

马修：我没有信号

OH：…我琢磨着这像是刚刚那个“哦”之后的信息

PA：同意。

OH：我有一会儿没见到过马修了呢

OH：面对面地

ON：我倒是，经常见到阿尔弗雷德先生。

ON：只要是去见马修先生的时候。

QC：😯

PA：😯

OH：😯

PA：愿闻其详。

ON：……你们在期待什么？

PA：阿尔弗不需要隐私权。

ON：不，只是例行公事的见面而已。

ON：非要说的话，或许是我想多了，每次同时见到他们二位的时候，马修先生的领口都是扣到最上面一颗的。

ON：往常也会扣到第二颗。大概一半一半的样子。

QC：真的假的？

OH：哇哦

PA：阿尔弗毕竟是个十九岁的年轻小伙子呢。

阿尔：我接到马蒂了！！！

阿尔：我靠你们怎么

阿尔：还有这回事？？

阿尔：完蛋马修要看手机了

阿尔：ON我回头跟你私聊

阿尔：都给我清聊天记录。不准保存！！！

**[群聊已被阿尔解散]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/11/15:  
> 灵感来自：今天因为风灾、店里停电时，群里一直在问咋办，老板无情回复：“哦。”交班的时候小姐姐说她看到记录笑死了。  
> *感谢墨墨提供的米米各州的社交软件昵称！  
> *米米开头先输入消息时注意到各个州和省奇奇怪怪的昵称，虽然他他自己完全可以分得清楚，但是为了让各州和省认清对方，给大家加上了备注。  
> *PA就像是个对米说话很不客气、但是跟米很亲密的大姐姐。和墨墨一致认为，PA嗑过的cp是味音痴→自由→北米。


End file.
